Together Forever
by FandomFilledGirl
Summary: Brooke and Tia are hunters with a bad past and by the looks of it a bad future. When a surprising discovery happens, when Tia finds out Brooke knows the famous Sam and Dean Winchesters she doesn't know what to think. When secrets about Tia are discovered, Brooke doesn't know what to think. Can they really trust each other? Can they change their future to make it a good one?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" I dunk as a shapeshifter throws a knife at me. I look around for my best friend, who was captured by the shapeshifter.

"Tia!" I yell out pulling a silver knife from my boot. The shapeshifter is slowly advancing toward me. I sigh and throw my knife at it, sticking it right in the throat. It chokes and I pull another knife from my belt loop, throwing it and sticking it in its heart. It falls dead. I run over to it and pull my knives out of its lifeless body.

"Brooke." I hear a weak moan. I run toward the voice.

"Oh, Tia." I say bending down and checking her pulse. I cut the rope around her wrists and pick her up, her arms going around my neck, blood soaking into my clothing.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I whisper to her. I make my way out of the cave and toward my dark purple mustang. I slide her into the front seat and run to the other side. I throw it in drive and rush to the one person I knew who could help her.

I finally reach the house. I shut the car off, shove the keys in my pocket, and rush over to the passenger side. I pull Tia out of the car and pick her up. I walk up to the door and pull my keys out of my pocket. I unlock the door and walk in, slamming the door behind me.

"Bobby!" I yell, walking over and putting Tia on the couch. I hear him walk up behind me.

"Damn, what happened to her?" He asks as he bends down to check out her injuries.

"Shapeshifter." I say quietly. It was finally sitting in I might lose my best friend.

"She'll be fine, I promise." He says standing up. "Go clean up your seats in the mustang." I nod and walk to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies. This wasn't the first time one of us had to clean blood off the seats.

I walk out, turn the car on and pop my favorite mix CD in. Wanted Dead or Alive starts playing through the speakers as I scrub the seats.

"Sweet car." I hear a voice say behind me. I stand up, slowly pulling a knife out from under my seat. I turn around and throw the knife at the person. They dunk and it sticks in Bobby's porch.

"Easy there, tiger. I'm a friend, not an enemy." I look up into their eyes. I recognized them from high school.

"No fucking way." I whisper under my breath. "Dean Winchester." I say.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Brooke!" Dean says as I walk away from him._

_"No," I yell at him, "you were just fucking making out with my best friend!" I say, pulling my leather jacket closer around me. I was unlocking my car door when I hear an engine running behind me. I turn around and see a black impala behind me and Dean getting in. He gives me a sad look as he closes the door. That was the last time I saw him._

_End flashback_

I stare at him as he smiles at me. I feel the anger building up at me. I bring my fist up and feel the contact with his jaw. It was surely going to leave a bruise.

"What the hell?" I heard another voice say.

"Nothing, Sammy. Just go back inside." Dean growls at him.

"Hi, Sam." I say leaning around Dean smiling.

"You finally getting payback for what he did?" Sam asks me, laughing.

"Damn right." I say. "I guess I can finish up later." I run up to Sam jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"God, I missed you." He whispers into my ear.

"6 months is too long." I say kissing his cheek.

"What the hell?" I hear Dean mumble.


	2. Chapter 2

I smirk at Dean as I hear bobby yell from the porch. I let go of Sam and run into the house.

"Is she okay?!" I frantically ask running to the side of the couch.

"She'll be fine, but there is something you should know." He says softly.

"What?" I say standing up, now pissed off.

"I had to call someone to heal her."

"Who?" I say walking toward him.

"Gabriel." He looks away from my face. Never have I known Bobby to feel ashamed about something.

"You did WHAT?" I yell at him. He stays quiet as I walk over to Tia and kiss her forehead quickly.

"You'll be okay, T. I promise." I straighten up and turn toward the door.

"I'm guessing I know what I have to pay that greedy bastard?" I look toward Bobby as he nods.

"Shit, Bobby." I whisper as I see Sam and Dean standing in the doorway. I walk quickly over to Sam planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him then run out the door. I jump into my car and pull out of Bobby's driveway.

I look out the windshield and see Sam standing on the porch staring at me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and quickly blink them away. I pull out of the drive, my tires screeching against the road. I speed off, rushing toward the place I knew Gabriel was.

After 15 hours of driving, I finally reach the hotel. I toss my keys to valet and stop when I hear my phone ring. I look at it and see it's Bobby's number. I unlock my phone and answer it.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"Not Bobby." I hear the voice say. "Why the hell did you let Bobby make a deal with douchebag Gabriel to save me?"

"I didn't know he was calling him. I just said do anything to save your life. It was either Gabriel or making a deal." I said softly walking into the hotel. "I'm sorry, Tia. I have to go. I'm at the hotel." I hang up before she can protest against it. I walk over to the elevator and press the up button. I step into it and press the button for the top floor. I sigh as the door close. I wait the half a minute to get to the top then step out. I take a deep breath and walk to the end of the long hallway and knock softly on the door, suddenly nervous. The last time I saw Gabriel I was a complete bitch to him.

_Flashback_

_"Goddamn, Gabe!" I scream at him throwing the knife in my hand at him, the blade sticking in his shoulder._

_"Bring Cas back now." I growl._

_"Or what? You'll kill me?" He chuckles. I pull the gun from my belt loop and fire at him, the bullet landing in his thigh._

_I watch him as he falls to the ground. When he's down there, he pulls the bullet out of his thigh and heals himself. Then pulls the knife out of his shoulder and launches it at me. I dunk out of the way._

_"I hate you." I spit at him._

_Flashback ends_

The door opens and I see him standing there with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Hello, cookie."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can we just get this over with, Gabe?" I ask, pushing past him. I hear the door close behind me as I turn to look at him. I survey the room, full of sweets like I expected. I grab a chocolate kiss off the table next to me and put it in my mouth, its sweet flavor melting in my mouth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you want me to do?" I ask sinking into the chair that was next to the table. "Kill Crowley? Hunt down a pack of werewolves and bring you their blood? You know I will do anything so she will stay alive." I look at him. He was still standing next to the closed door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need you to stay with me for a couple weeks. There's a...," he said looking for the right word, "project I need help with."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So you expect me to drop my hunts and my relationship and my best friend just to come help you with some shitty plan of yours?" I ask, standing up and walking over to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are going to, or else she dies. Remember?" He says bending down, taking my face in his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine. Zap us back there so I can get my stuff then zap us back. I'm sure you can get the stuff for my room, but I need my clothes." I growl at him. I look up into his eyes, and I see something else there. "I hope you know, I hate you for this and everything else you have done to my friends and me." Loneliness and pain shoot across his face then his eyes go cold but the pain stayed on his face. I was about to say something else but I didn't have any time to because before I know it I was stumbling into someone's firm, familiar arms. I look up into the face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sammy!" I yell and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Brooke, hurry up. I'm not giving you time for all this. Get your clothes and let's go." I hear Gabriel snap behind me. I grab Sam's hand and pull him along to my room in the bunker. I let go of his hand and walk over to my closet to pull my two duffle bags out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You gonna tell me what's going on, babe?" Sam asks me, grabbing my wrists, stopping me from putting more clothes in my bag. I knew if I stopped, I would cry. I didn't know how long this would take, hell, I didn't even know if Gabriel would let me have my cell phone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I have to stay with him for a while. Some project he needs help with." I say pulling out of Sam's grip, tears threatening to spill out. I hear a slight knock at the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come in!" I call. I look up briefly to see Tia, Dean, Cas, and Bobby walk into my room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're leaving?" I hear Dean ask, his voice slightly cracking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have to Dean." I say putting some more clothes in my bag. "Do I have more clothes in the laundry room?" I ask Sam./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah." He says looking at me with a sad look. I push past everyone and run down the stairs to the laundry room. I slam the door shut and sink down against the dryer. I cover my mouth so my sobs won't be heard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hear the door creak open and I quickly wipe away my tears and start picking up my clothes that were around me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Brookie." I look up to see Dean closing the door slowly, his back to me. I jump up and waited for him to turn around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you want?" I choked out. I look at his face, and his eyes are red. He had been crying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I run up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I felt him bury his head in my neck, crying again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't go. You can't. We can find something else for you to do for her to stay alive." He mumbled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have to, Dean. You know that. Once he's stuck on something, there's no going back." I pulled away slightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Flashback/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Brooke. Don't do this." Dean calls as I walk away from his car. "It's about to storm and we are on a road that nobody ever comes down."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You fucking lied to me, Dean." I spat, turning on my heel and glaring at him. "You could have just told me what your dad really does! I would've believed you!" I stand there as thunder rumbles above us. Dean starts walking toward me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get in the car. Please, baby." He says now standing in front of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. I'm done. You fucking lied to me. You remember the promise you made to me when we first got together?" I ask staring into his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I promised never to lie to you." He whispers, tears filling his eyes. "Baby, I am so sorry. I just thought you would think of me as a freak." I had only seen him cry once in the time I have known him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fuck you, Dean Winchester. Fuck you." I spin on my heel and walk down the road, the necklace he got me for my birthday hanging from my neck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"End flashback/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry, Dean. I have to go." I kiss him quickly on the cheek and sprint to my room. I slam the rest of my clothes into my duffle bag. I look at all the faces staring at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry, guys." I feel the tears welling up again. I hug Tia and Bobby tightly. I stand in front of Sam./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Babe..." I hear him mutter. I throw my arms around his neck and he hugs me back tightly. "I love you." I whisper in his ear. I let go of him, grab my bags and hurry out the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk out to the library where Gabriel was waiting for me. "Let's just go." I say taking his hand. Before we zapped away I see Dean and Sam looking at me with sad eyes. My hand goes to my necklace, the same one that Dean had given me for my birthday. I look at Dean to see him looking at me surprised. I smile softy, then all of a sudden we are in Gabes hotel room. I sigh and sink to the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Fuck." I mutter looking up./p 


End file.
